Hikari's Spring Break! Sequel to Love Triangle
by Winterblade
Summary: As left off in Love Triangle, Hikari has to spend a week alone with Kei and Tamaki! The competition to win Hikari over between Kei and Tamaki is blazing more than ever. Hikari is clueless to this, of course. In that week alone, the group ends up going on a boat trip... Read to find out what happens :D
1. Day 1

_**This is a sequel to Love Triangle. Please read Love Triangle if you have not already. Anyways, enjoy!**_

-Day one-

A light knock on the front door disturbed Hikari from her studies in the living room.

Hikari closed her textbook, and ran to get the door.

She opened it, and Tamaki was standing outside with a wide grin on his face.

He had a small brown bag in his left hand, which held a weeks' worth of stuff to stay at Hikari's.

"Huh? Where's Takishima?" Hikari asked.

Tamaki's grin faded._** Oh yeah. That's right. I have to share Hikari with Kei.**_

"He is probably late." Tamaki replied simply.

Hikari noticed Tamaki had a small case in his right hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh that?" Tamaki said and looked at the case in his hand.

He held the case up. "I brought a movie for the three of us to watch tonight!" He smiled, and then put his hand back down.

"Well, Tamaki… Do you mind staying in Atsushi's room with Kei?" Hikari asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"We don't have a guestroom, and my parents don't want anyone in their room." Hikari responded and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Tamaki seemed a little disappointed, but Hikari didn't notice.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Tamaki said blankly.

"Here." Hikari said and gestured towards the house. "I'll show you your room for the week."

Hikari led Tamaki upstairs, and into Atsushi's bedroom.

The room was painted dark blue and had tan carpet. And to Hikari's surprise, it was clean.

Usually Atsushi's room had stuff scattered all over the floor and Atsushi once said that he tripped over something and hit his head on the floor really hard.

"You can just set your stuff on the dresser for now." Hikari instructed and walked towards Atsushi's stained wooden dresser.

"Okay," Tamaki nodded and headed for the dresser. "I'll just set my bag right here."

When Tamaki was about to place his bag on the surface of the dresser, he tripped over a small book which was wedged half way under Atsushi's dresser.

"AH!" Tamaki fell towards Hikari, and he caused her so fall over also.

Hikari got pushed to the floor, and she felt a pain in the back of her leg.

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki apologized and quickly got up. "Are you hurt, Hikari?"

"Maybe a bit in the back of my leg…" She said and tried to get a glimpse of her back leg.

"Here, let me see it." Tamaki offered.

Hikari turned around and pulled up halve of her yoga pants and revealed where the pain was coming from.

"It's bleeding a bit. I'll go get a Band-Aid." Tamaki said. "You have band aids in your bathroom right?"

"Yeah." Hikari replied.

Hikari didn't have to wait long. Tamaki was back in less than a minute, with a band aid and some crème to prevent her from getting an infection.

"Let's go downstairs and put it on." Hikari said.

The twosome went downstairs.

Meanwhile, back to Kei.

Kei walked up the steps and stood at the door at Hikari's house.

He was about to knock on the door, but he heard weird sounds coming from inside.

He strained his ears to listen.

He recognized Tamaki and Hikari voices.

"Ah! It hurts Tamaki! Don't push on me to hard!" Hikari complained.

"Sorry Hikari, but I've never done this before" Tamaki apologized.

Silence followed, but Kei heard more talking.

"Ahh! That feels really good on it now! Rub it in more Tamaki!"

Hikari sighed in content.

_**NO! They can't be doing it! So does that mean Hikari loves Tamaki!**_

Kei burst through the door.

"Hikari! Stop _doing it___with Tamaki!"

Hikari lying down on the floor with her back facing up, and she had part of her left pant leg pulled up.

Tamaki was sitting next to her with anti-biotic crème spread on his fingers.

"Uh…" Tamaki said. "We weren't _doing it_."

Kei blushed. "Umm… Then what were you guys doing?"

"I hurt the back of my leg, so Tamaki was putting a band aid on it." Hikari replied.

An awkward atmosphere loomed over their heads.

"Uh, how about the three of us watch that movie I brought now, Hikari?" Tamaki asked. He was clearly trying to change the subject.

"What was the movie called, Tamaki?" Hikari asked.

"It's called The Hand. It's a horror movie." Tamaki replied.

"Horror movie? You won't get scared will you, Miss Second Place?" Kei teased and flashed Hikari a charming yet cunning smirk.

"Of course not!" Hikari shouted. Whenever Kei looked at her like that, she couldn't help but blush.

"I'll get the movie started!" Hikari announced and held out her hand towards Tamaki for the case.

He handed her the case while the two boys sat on the couch.

Hikari popped the disk into the CD player, turned on the T.V, and took the remote with her as she went for the couch.

The couch seated three people, and Kei and Tamaki sat on the ends, which left Hikari to sit in the middle.

"I brought some popcorn with me to make, can I use your kitchen Hikari?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah."

Tamaki headed for the kitchen and left Kei and Hikari.

The movie was still going through commercials, when Kei broke through the silence.

"Want to snuggle, Miss Second Place?"

Hikari felt her cheeks burn up. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Kei noticed she was blushing hard.

"Your turning into a tomato again, Miss Second Place." He whispered to her and chuckled.

"I am not!" She protested.

"You know you want to snuggle, Miss Second place." Kei said softly.

As a way to tease her, he scooted closer to her.

She scooted to the other side of the sofa.

He scooted more towards her, and she scooted away until she was at the end of the sofa.

"Your trapped, Miss Second Place." Kei said and smirked at her.

At that moment, Tamaki had come back in with a big bowl of popcorn.

Kei scooted back over to his side of the couch, and Hikari to hers.

Tamaki sat down and handed the bowl to Hikari. 'Here, let's put it in the middle so Kei can have some too."

Hikari nodded in agreement.

She placed the bowl in her lap.

The commercials were done and the movie was ready to be played.

Hikari pressed the play button on the remote and started the movie.

Tamaki was eating the popcorn like crazy.

Kei had barely any, and Hikari had a decent amount.

Only about 15 minutes into the movie and it was already getting bloody and scary.

Tamaki looked like he was about to run out of the room screaming like a little girl, while Kei kept his composure.

In fact, Kei didn't look scared at all.

Hikari was a little scared. But nothing compared to Tamaki.

Kei smirked as an idea popped into his head.

Slowly, he extended his finger towards Tamaki.

And in a swift movement, he jabbed his finger on Tamaki's back and shouted, "BOO!"

Tamaki screamed like a little girl and almost jumped off the couch.

Kei cracked up and started laughing like crazy.

Tamaki regained himself. "Kei! That wasn't funny!" he scolded.

The three went back to watching the movie.

When Hikari reached her hand into the popcorn bowl, her hand met someone else's.

She looked up and saw that Kei was looking at her. He was using another one of his charming smiles. But it looked more loving than as a way to tease her.

_**It's his hand!**_ Hikari thought in alarm.

She pulled her hand out of the bowl imidiantly.

Near the end of the movie, it began to get REALLY scary, but Kei and Hikari stayed calm.

However, Tamaki was breathing really hard and he had a really scared look in his eyes.

When the scariest part in the movie arrived, Tamaki suddenly lurched toward Hikari and hugged her tightly like a little baby.

Kei felt jealous right away.

And to Kei's dismay, Hikari actually accepted Tamaki's hug and didn't push him away!

Kei's jealousy turned to an extreme level

The movie ended, and Hikari pushed Tamaki away.

"Alright, we should get to bed. It's already 11:30" Hikari announced with a yawn.

"Oh yeah. Show Kei to his room, Tamaki." Hikari said

Tamaki nodded and headed upstairs with Kei, while Hikari went to her room.

"Hikari wants us to stay in the same room, sense her parents room are off limits." Tamaki explained while he walked up the steps with Kei.

They entered Atsushi's room and sat on the bed. They got dressed separately, and then they both climbed into Atsushi's bed.

Luckily, they could both barely fit in the bed.

Suddenly, Tamaki gave Kei a slight kick in the side.. "You know, Hikari loves me."

Kei, who was lying on his side and facing the opposite direction from Tamaki, eyes widened.

"And she's mine, so don't interfere." Tamaki added and gave Kei a bigger kick.

Kei kicked Tamaki harder. "She's Mine."

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

(Meanwhile, back to Hikari…)

Hikari, who was in her room, attempting to sleep, heard loud voices.

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Hikari sat up and headed towards the voices.

The bickering led her to Atsushi's room, and she sighed.

_**Arguing so late at night. What**__**'**__**s their problem!**_

She opened the door.

"Will you guys be quiet? It's 12:00 at night." Hikari scolded.

Kei and Tamaki stopping arguing when they saw her and what she was wearing.

Her night gown was white, and you could clearly see her under garments through it.

They couldn't help but gawk and stare.

"What? What are you guys staring at?" She demanded.

She slowly looked down at what she was wearing.

"AHH!" She screamed and ran back to her own room.

Kei and Tamaki felt their pants go down again…

"Alright. I'm going to sleep." Tamaki said and gave Kei one last kick, which Kei returned before falling asleep.

_**Phew! That was a pretty long chapter. I wrote it all at once too, so I took two hours. Anyways. Please Review!**_


	2. Day 2

_**Sorry for not updating for a while. I got caught up in a new anime and I also couldn't think of any ideas of what to do in the next chapter. But I got a great Idea after a while of thinking.**_

Hikari woke up late the next morning.

Before she opened her eyes, she heard whispering.

"Is she up yet, Kei?"

"I don't know. But if she doesn't get up soon, I guess I'll have to kiss her to wake her up."

"Hey! That's not fair Kei!I wanna kiss Hikari too!

Hikari's eyes flew open.

Sunlight that was streaming in from her window hurt her eyes.

Kei and Tamaki where standing next to her bed.

"Ah!" She exclaimed when she saw them.

She bolted upright but she forgot that she was wearing her see through nightgown still.

Kei and Tamaki averted their eyes and let her get back under the covers.

"Anyways," Kei said,changing the subject. "I made pancakes. They're downstairs. Come down to eat when your done dressing."

Kei and Tamaki left the room.

Hikari got dressed, Brushed her hair, teeth, and all that other stuff that you do when you wake up in the morning.

When she arrived downstairs, Tamaki and Kei where already eating their pancakes.

There was a third plate of pancakes next to Tamaki's, and she sat down next to him and started eating.

When Hikari was near with finishing her food, her cellphone rang.

She pulled it out of her pocket and looked to see who was calling.

_**Akira?**_

"I'll be right back." Hikari said and got up from her chair.

She ran upstairs and flipped open her cellphone.

"Hikari! Are you okay? Did that monster try anything on you?"

"Uh, no. Is that all you called for?"

"Nope!" Akira said in an excited tone. "I called because I created an online chat room for all the S.A members to log into and chat together!"

"That sounds cool." Hikari replied.

"Can you, Kei and Tamaki chat right now?" She asked.

"After we finish breakfast."

"Okay. The website URL is .com" Akira said.

Hikari closed her phone in slid it back into the back pocket of her jeans.

She went back into the kitchen and sat back at her seat and continued eating.

"Who called you?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Akira. She told me she created an online chat room for all the S.A members."

Tamaki already looked really excited."Can we chat with them?Do you have enough computers for three of us?"

"I have my computer, and my brother has a laptop. One computer short."

"I can use my computer, I brought it with me." Kei said.

"Okay. That works out." Hikari said with relief.

(As soon everyone had gotten on a computer, got on .com, and set up a profile)

_Now entering, ILOVEFOOD (Ta_dashi)

_Now entering, BeatTakishima! (Hikari)_

_Now entering, Ilikeanimals (Ryu)_

_Now entering, Imawsome (Tamaki)_

_Now entering, KeiTakishima (Kei)_

_Now entering, NOFOODFORTADASHI (Akira)_

_Now entering, RyuIsMine (Jun)_

_Now entering, Hi (Megumi)_

_Now entering, YahiroSaiga, (Yahiro)_

_NOFOODFORTADASHI: Kei! You didn't do anything to Hikari while I wasn't there right!  
_

_KeiTakishima: Maybe I did ;)_

_NOFOODFORTADASHI: I swear, if you where here right in front of me right now, I would kill you! And what did you do to my poor angel Hikari?_

_Ilikeanimals: More simply put, Kei, where you on Hikari's bed this morning?_

_KeiTakishima: No, but I was next to her bed this morning ;)_

_NOFOODFORTADASHI: kill kill kill..._

_YahiroSaiga: I'm sure he was getting ready to do something..._

_NOFOODFORTADASHI: KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL! **Has crazy look in eyes**_

_RyuIsMine: How did you get here, Yahiro?_

_Hi: I invited him._

_KeiTakishima: Hikari, why are you so quiet? And by the way, Nice user name :)_

_BeatTakishima: Hey! Stop teasing me Takishima!_

_ILOVEFOOD: Hey Bear Woman, Can you send me a virtual sandwich? I'm really hungry..._

_Ilikeanimals: He just signed his own death sentence._

_NOFOODFORTADASHI: NOW I'M GOING TO VIRTUALLY KILL YOU TADASHI! I'LL SEND VIRTUAL KNIVES FLYING THROUGH YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN!_

_ILOVEFOOD: Ah! Scary Bear woman!_

_BeatTakishima: **Sweat drops**_

_NOFOODFORTADASHI: I'LL JUMP THROUGH YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN AND KILL YOU!_

_ILOVEFOOD: Ha! You can't get to me through a computer screen!_

_NOFOODFORTADASHI: But I can come over to your house... **Does evil laugh**_

_Hi: R.I.P Tadashi..._

_ILOVEFOOD: AHH! I GOTTA HIDE! _

_NOFOODFORTADASHI: (Logs off and heads for Tadashi's house._

_Now leaving, NOFOODFORTADASHI._

_ILOVEFOOD: I gotta go. Bear woman is coming to assassinate me. (Logs off and hides in a closet from Akira)_

_Now leaving, ILOVEFOOD_

_RyuIsMine: R.I.P, Tadashi. You will be missed._

_Ilikeanimals: So what exactly where you doing next to Hikari's bed this morning?_

_Imawsome: Hey! I was next to Hikari's bed this morning too!_

_YahiroSaiga: Ah! Your such a player, Hikari ;)_

_BeatTakishima: It's not like that! O/O_

_KeiTakishima: Hikari's face is probably tomato red right now :)_

_BeatTakishia: GRRR! Shut up! O/O_

_imawsome: But I'm sure Hikari would rather do **It** with me, rather than you, Kei._

_KeiTakishima: No, she would rather do **it** with me. And besides, I probably do **it** better than you._

_Hi: -_-. What a thing to fight over..._

_BeatTakishima: …_

_KeiTakishima: And besides, she likes me better then you anyways._

_Imawsome: No! She likes me a lot better than you, Kei! _:(

_Ilikeanimals: How 'bout we settle this argument in the old fashion way. I think of a number, and you guys think of a number also. You guys type your number, and then I will type my number after you guys. Whoever is closer to my number means Hikari likes that person more._

_Imawsome: But-_

_Ilikeanimals: No butts. Type your number._

_KeiTakishima: 78_

_imawsome: 44_

_Ilikeanimals: My number is 21._

_imawsome: Yes :D! I knew Hikari was in love with me!_

_BeatTakishima: I'm not in love with you, Tamaki -_-._

_imawsome: :(. But can I at least virtually kiss you ;*?_

_KeiTakishima: Virtual kiss or not, no one kisses Hikari except for me!_

_BeatTakishima: O/O..._

_KeiTakishima: Whoops... Did I actually just type that?_

_Ilikeanimals: Yep..._

_Imawsome: You have kissed Hikari before? Lucky... Then you must be the one Hikari is in love with!_

_KeiTakishima: …_

_BeatTakishima:..._

_Hi: Yeah! Common! Say it Hikari! You're in love with Kei aren't you,Hikari?_

_YahiroSaiga: Admit it..._

_Ryuismine: Yeah._

_BeatTakishima:**She doesn't know what to type...**_

_BeatTakishima: Maybe I'm in love with Ryu!_

_Ilikeanimals:?_

_KeiTakishima: Your just saying that..._

_BeatTakishima: Maybe I'm not kidding..._

_**Ah who am I kidding?**_ Hikari thought.**_ I'm just saying this because I don't know how to respond._**

Imawsome: Well, maybe she really does love Ryu, Kei.

_KeiTakishima_: **Starts to get worried that Hikari might actually be in love with Ryu.**

**She cant be in love with him!** Kei thought. **She can't be!**

_Ilikeanimals_: Uh...

_YahiroSaiga: If you really do love Ryu, than prove your love to him by sending him a virtual kiss._

_KeiTakishima:... **Is getting even more worried about the possibility.**_

**Its just a virtual kiss so it doesn't count. **Hikari muttered to herself as she sent her next message.

_BeatTakishima: Okay, Here Ryu. :*_

_Ilikeanimals: Are you really serious, Hikari?"_

_BeatTakishima: Um... yeah..._

**If she virtually kissed him, than she must really like him then!** Kei thought with alarm.

Kei's worry suddenly consumed him. He took the computer off his lap, (He and Tamki where chatting from the computers in the living room, while Hikari was chatting from her room.) and ran upstairs.

He quickly bolted into Hikari's bedroom.

She was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap.

She looked up from the computer. "Eh? What is it, Takishima?"

She put the computer down on the ground, stood up, and walked over to him.

He had his bangs covering his eyes. Kei really did believe that she was in love with Ryu.

Kei pushed her to the bedroom wall and trapped her.

Hikari started blushing. "Ah um... Whats wrong Takishima?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, his golden yellow eyes staring into hers. "Are you really in love with Ryu?"

Hikari felt more blood rush to her face. "Why? Is it a problem?"

"Yes..."

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"You know what my feelings are for you." He said softly.

Memories flooded back to her.

"Uh huh." She muttered quietly.

"But if you still don't believe what I feel for you, I'll prove my love with this."

Kei pulled her into a tight embrace.

Meanwhile, back to the chat room.

_Ryuismine: Kei logged off, and Hikari hasn't said anything in like, ten minutes._

_YahiroSaiga: I bet they're doing something naughty ;)_

_Hi: Yahiro!_

Okay, Back to Kei and Hikari.

Hikari felt kinda happy in his embrace.

When Kei finally let go, Hikari was blushing a lot and Kei chuckled.

"So, Are you in love with Ryu?" He finnaly asked,

"No..." Hikari admited quietly.

Relief engulfed Kei's body. "Okay."

Kei left the room.

_**Another long chapter :)! Sorry for the fluff, I just like writing that sort of thing. I only got two reviews, so I'm hoping I'll get more in. Please R&R!**_


	3. Day 3

_**Sorry for not updating. I couldn't think of any ideas. But one finally came to me.**_

(It was the late afternoon of the next day, and Kei, Tamaki and Hikari decided to go to a large festival that was being held in Hikari's town.

The sounds of roller coasters and people playing games to win prizes at carnival stands hurt Hikari's ears.

The town was flooded with numerous people, and you could even hear screaming from people on the rides.

"Hikari! Can we ride a roller coaster?" Tamaki asked in a raised tone so he could be heard over the town's uproar.

"Sure! Takishima, do you want to ride a roller coaster with Tamaki and I?"

Though Kei didn't like roller coasters that much, he just couldn't say no to Hikari.

"Okay."

"Yay!" Tamaki shouted cheerfully.

It didn't take a while for the three of them to find a roller coaster even in the huge crowd.

Their were three huge roller coasters that towered above all rides.

"Lets ride... That one!" Tamaki said and pointed to the tallest roller coaster.

Kei smirked. "Are you sure you would be able to handle that kind of ride, Tamaki? You would probably start crying like a baby once the ride started going."

"Well..." Tamaki started. "I've never ridden a roller coaster before."

"I haven't either." Hikari said.

"Well, Miss Second Place, I don't think either of you could stomach that ride." Kei teased.

"Shush! I won't loose to a roller coaster!" Hikari protested.

The three of them headed for the line for the roller coaster, and fortunately for them, there was hardly anyone in line because most people where to terrified to ride something like that.

When it was time for them to get on the ride, they handed the person who was in charge of the coaster money, and he let them approach the coaster.

The seats for the coaster seated to per row, and Hikari climbed into a row.

Kei was going to sit next to her, but Tamaki quickly pushed him out of the way and sat next to Hikari.

Kei, who was scowling, sat in the row behind them.

Once everyone was seated on the ride, the roller coaster started up and slowly began to move on it's track.

The coaster began to go faster and faster, and Hikari braced herself for the super fast part.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tamaki screeched as the roller coaster made a sharp turn on the track.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed so loud that Hikari's ears rang with his scream.

The coaster started to do loops, and Tamaki hugged Hikari.

"Hikari! I'm scared!" He whined.

Kei could feel anger overpowering him.

Hikari felt some kind of dark aura and looked behind her.

Kei had on a horrifying look and Hikari squeaked.

_**And he is squeezing her chest area extra hard!**_ Kei thought angrily.

"Hikariiiiii!" Tamaki squeezed her harder.

Finally, the coaster started to slow, but Tamaki still was hugging Hikari.

"You can let go of Hikari now, Tamaki!" Kei shouted angrily as he tried to control himself.

The roller coaster skidded to a halt, and the doors which kept the rider inside the row automatic opened.

Hikari, Tamaki, and Kei all got out and headed back to the carnival.

"Okay... What next?" Tamaki asked.

"Ooh! How about that one!" Hikari announced excitedly.

She pointed to a small ride which read, "Scrambler."

The Scrambler was one of Kei's favorite rides, so he had no objections, and neither did Tamaki.

They went in line for the scrambler and waited about 5 minutes before they could get on.

Kei handed money to the person in charge of the ride, and he let them into the ride.

The scrambler is a low, spinning ride, and has about 10 rows, each row seating 3 people.

They all sat in one row.

Hikari was in the middle, Kei on the right, and Tamaki on the left.

The ride started spinning almost right away.

The spins caused Hikari to slide back and forth between her seat.

She slid to the left and was forced to lean on Tamaki's shoulder.

Tamaki gave Kei a, "Ha ha sucker." Look and Kei returned a scowl saying, "I hate your guts."

The ride slid to the left, and Hikari was forced on Kei's shoulder.

"Hey!" Tamaki shouted. "That's not fair!"

Hikari looked at him with a confused look.

Tamaki pulled Hikari on his side and onto his shoulder.

Kei glared at Tamaki and pulled Hikari back.

And poor Hikari, who was stuck in the middle, had no control over it.

By the time the ride was done, Hikari's arm hurt from being pulled back and forth so much.

"Kei, how about you choose the next ride?" Tamaki asked.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Kei replied.

"Ah! That's a great idea Takishima!" Hikari said happily and flashed a smile at Kei.

Kei's expression lightened. Whenever Hikari smiled at him, his mood suddenly got better.

Unfortunately for them, the line for the Ferris wheel was pretty long, and they had to wait in line for 20 minutes.

When it was their turn, Kei payed the man in charge of the Ferris wheel and he let them in.

But when Tamaki was about to follow behind Kei and Hikari, the man in charge of the ride stopped him.

"Sorry, but only two to a seat. You will have to wait for the next seat to come." He apologized.

Kei and Hikari sat in the seat together.

The ride slowly started moving.

It was sunset, and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange.

Kei caught Hikari's gaze and they looked into each others eyes in silence.

When Hikari realized what was happening, she blushed and looked away.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

After the ride was done, it was already just about over sunset and turning into night.

Hikari and Kei got off and waited for Tamaki.

When Tamaki had gotten off, he joined them.

"We should head back now, it's getting late." Kei suggested and glanced at his silver watch.

"But I have to peeeee!" Tamaki whined in a babyish voice.

Kei sighed. "Alright."

They found a deserted public bathroom close to the Ferris wheel.

While Tamaki was in the restroom, Kei and Hikari sat on a public bench.

It was night now, and Hikari and Kei sat in silence.

Suddenly, they heard a loud boom and Hikari looked up at the sky.

"Look Takishima! Fireworks!" Hikari exclaimed.

Kei looked up and saw multi colored fireworks filling up the sky.

Kei put his hand on Hikari's and laced their fingers together.

_**I know she will probably pull away, I can at least try.**_ Kei thought.

Hikari blushed when she felt Kei's hand on her hand.

But she didn't object, and to Kei's surprise, she slowly leaned her head on his shoulder.

When Tamaki came out of the restroom, Hikari pulled her hand from Kei's and sat up.

"Wow. You sure did take your precious time, Tamaki." Kei commented.

"Hey! Shut up!" Tamaki argued.

Hikari sighed._** They're fighting again.**_

The three left the carnival.

_**Thanks for reading! I was wondering were all my reviews went. I had 13 in Love Triangle, and only 4 right now. So an extra thanks to those who have already reviewed this story. Anyways, please R&R!**_


	4. Day 4

_**Sorry for not updating for a while. I'm really lazy... :). Anyways, here it is!**_

(Kei, Tamaki, and Hikari were going on a four day cruise to Hawaii)

The cruise ship was amazing. It seemed to have trillions of windows, and it also had a huge deck with a swimming pool and water slides.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Hikari and Tamaki shouted in unison.

Kei, on the other hand, wasn't feeling to peppy. He had a horrible stomach ache but he didn't want to say anything because he knew how worried Hikari would get.

After an hour of waiting in line to board the magnificent ship, they each payed, and got on.

Kei had already booked a fancy room for them ahead of time.

"We have to go to room 987 right, Kei?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Kei replied bluntly.

The inside of the ship was amazing. Red carpets, fancy paintings on the walls, and much more.

It took them a while to find their room. There was about 20 different paths which forked into other paths which all had rooms.

When they had finnaly found the room, Hikari unlocked it, and they stepped inside.

The room was medium sized. The walls where painted a baby blue, and a beige couch and flat screen TV where in the living room. There where also various paintings on the walls which where of mostly beaches and oceanic scenery's.

"Wow! And this is just the living room!" Hikari said in awe.

Kei forgot all about his stomach pains for a moment while he watched Hikari smile.

Luckily, Kei was able to get a three bedroom place, so they all had a place to sleep.

Hikari chose the smallest bedroom and entered it.

The room was small, but cozy. The walls where painted a soft trey as well.

Hikari set her suit case on the bed. There was barely anything inside the bag except for her clothes.

"HIKARI!" Tamaki called from his bedroom. "WE ARE GOING SWIMMIMNG FIRST, SO CHANGE INTO YOUR SWIMSUIT! AND YOU TOO, KEI!"

"OKAY!" Hikari called back.

Hikari rummaged through her bag until she found her swimsuit.

The swimsuit was a one piece, and it was classic blue with red lining.

She put it on, and went back into the living room, and saw Tamaki sitting on the couch with his swim trunks already on.

"Where's Kei? Is he still getting dressed?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know..." Tamaki replied. "Kei! Are you still getting dressed?"

A weak reply came back. "I'm not feeling very well, so I'm just going to stay while you guys go..."

"Okay!" Tamaki said cheerfully. He wasn't the least bit concerned about Kei.

Kei coughed and started wheezing.

"You can go swim, Tamaki, but I'm going to stay here and take care of Takishima okay?" Hikari said.

"Yeah alright!" Tamaki said nonchalantly. He just really wanted to swim.

Hikari went into Kei's room.

"That's okay, Hikari. You don't have to stay here. Go have fun with Tamaki..." **Cough** **Cough**

"But even if I did go with Tamaki, I would be worried about you the who time..."

Kei felt himself being warmed by Hikari's kindness and her smile.

"But you should go..." **Cough** **Cough** **Cough**

Hikari shook her head. "I'm going to stay here."

Kei's head ache started to get a lot worse, and he winced.

Hikari put her hand on his head. "It's a really bad fever. Unfortunatly, we don't have any medicine so you will just have to get a lot of rest..."

Hikari looked really concerned about him, and that made Kei feel better.

Hikari yawned. She was feeling pretty tired.

"Hikari, you should go to take a nap in your room or something."

"No!" Hikari said stubbornly. "I'm staying in here, with you."

"Then how about you take a nap in this bed? It's a king size so we won't be directly next to each other."

Hikari blushed. Kei expected Hikari to say something like, 'you pervert' or something like that.

"Uh... Sure..." Hikari muttered shyly.

Hikari crawled into the bed and went as far away from Kei as she could on the bed.

Within moments, she was snoring.

Kei felt a bit better. He slowly drifted off into sleep.

(A few hours later)

Kei woke up and saw Hikari still in the bed, sleeping.

He felt better now that he had gotten a lot of rest, and an idea popped into his head.

He rolled over next to Hikari and murmured into her ear.

"Miss Second Place..."

"WAHHHH!" Hikari bolted up out of the bed.

"Hey! What was that for, Takishima!"

Kei smirked. "I wanted to see your reaction..."

Kei got up out of bed. "I feel better now."

"Hey uh... Takishima... Do you want to explore the ship with me?" Hikari asked shyly.

Hikari looked up a Kei for his response.

He smiled warmly at her with a smile that her insides tingle. "Sure."

They left the room.

They passed by many places.

A small resteraunt, a gambling casino, and even a nail salon.

"Wow... a ship has this many places..." Hikari murmured in awe.

They passed a fancy dancing place which also had a bar.

"You want to dance, Miss Second Place?"

Hikari had to admit, dancing was really fun... But dancing with Kei?

"Sure!" Hikari said happily.

They entered the place.

It looked a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside.

Many dancing pairs danced perfectly to the music.

Right now, a fast dance was playing.

Kei and Hikari matched their pace to the music.

Hikari was constantly being swung back and forth, but none the less, Kei and Hikari where the best dancers in the room.

Some dancing pairs stopped dancing when they saw Kei and Hikari dancing. They stared in amazement, and it made Hikari feel a bit nervous.

The fast dance changed to a very slow dance.

Hikari blushed. _Now I have to slow dance... Crap..._

She was looking away while she danced with Kei. She didn't dare bring her self to meet his eye...

"You suppose to look into your dance partners eyes, Miss Second Place." Kei teased.

Loads of blood rushed to Hikari's face and she forced herself to look up at Kei.

They locked gazes.

For the ending of the song, Kei swung Hikari down in his arms for a finish, and their faces were really close.

Suddenly, Kei gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She blushed really deep.

Kei let Hikari stand up.

They headed back to their room together.

_**Sorry for the bad ending. Anyways, Please, please, review!**_


	5. Day 5

/Day 5/

Hikari woke up from a slight poke on her shoulder from someone.

She groaned, and opened her eyes to slits.

A certain guy with shining golden eyes and light brown hair was responsible for waking her.

"Takishima... What do you want?" Hikari muttered quietly.

"It's 11:30 am. I wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming with me, sense you didn't get to yesterday."

Hikari slowly rose up from her bed and yawned. "Sure. I'll get in my swimsuit."

Kei nodded and left her room and headed for his own so he could get in his suit.

Hikari closed her door, walked to her wooden dresser, and rummaged through the drawers for her suit.

She dressed, and went outside into the living room.

Kei was sitting on the beige couch in his trunks.

"Is Tamaki still sleeping?" Hikari asked.

"He is still sleeping. He stayed out swimming really late last night."

The two left the room.

"So... where's the pool anyways?" Hikari asked.

"Well, there are seven pools..."

Hikari's eyes widened. "Seven! Lets go to the biggest one."

"The biggest one has a lot of huge water slides. You wont get scared right, Miss Second Place?"

Hikari snorted. "As if."

Kei led Hikari to the top deck of the ship.

The pool was huge, and tons of people where in the pool. The water slides were towered over the pool.

"Lets ride the water slides first! There aren't that many people on them right now." Hikari suggested.

Kei didn't object.

They had to climb stairs to get to where the main water slide was, and half way up the stairs, Kei said, "Lets have a challenge. Sense we are going on a double slide for two people, The first person to get scared and hold on two the other person looses."

Hikari's eyes shined with confidence. "I wont loose!"

Kei smirked. "Lets see about that."

They went up the rest of the stairs. (The slide they were riding on was really wide, and two people were aloud at a time)

Kei and Hikari went up to the slide, and waited for the person in charge of the slide to tell them it was okay to go.

The person in charge of the slide gave them a gesture to go, and Hikari and Kei entered the slide.

They pushed themselves off so they could have an extra speed boost.

The water slide was really, really, fast.

Hikari was screaming incredibly loud. She wanted to hold on to Kei, but she knew that she would loose.

After another ten seconds, Hikari gave in and buried her head in Kei's shoulder.

Kei smiled lightly. "Miss Second Place, looks like I win again."

"Shush." Hikari muttered, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

The slide opened up into the main pool, and Hikari and Kei crashed into the pool together.

They swam into a small area in the pool where there weren't very many people.

Hikari splashed Kei's face and giggled.

Kei grinned, and splashed Hikari back.

Hikari's smiled a bright smile, and Kei felt his insides tingle with happiness. He loved her smile.

After a while of playing, Hikari spoke up.

"Takishima, they have a gym on this cruise, right?"

"Why? Do you want to exercise...?"

Hikari held her fist up motivation. "Yeah! Do you want to come with me?"

Kei said yes, of course.

(After Hikari and Kei where back at their room, dried off, dressed, and in the gym)

They entered the gym.

It was a considerable size, and few people where in the gym currently.

"They have a race track here, right?" Hikari asked.

Kei nodded. "Yeah. They have one right outside."

Hikari grinned. "Good. I want to challenge you! Are you up for a race, Takishima?"

Kei smirked. "I'm always up for your challenges, Miss Second Place."

"DON'T CALL ME SECOND PLACE!"

(Hikari and Kei went to the race track, and positioned themselves for the race)

"We do one lap around, and the finish line is where we started. Is that fine with you, Takishima?"

"Yeah. Lets start the countdown."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"GO!"

Kei started with a fast burst of energy.

Hikari sped up ahead of him.

Kei used another burst of energy and flew past Hikari.

Hikari gritted her teeth together in frustration, and used a huge portion of energy to get ahead of Kei.

"I don't think so, Miss Second Place." Kei said teasingly.

He cut through the air with a incredible speed, easily passing Hikari.

He crossed the finish line, with Hikari soon following.

"Looks like I win, Miss Second Place."

Hikari growled. "It will be different next time."

The sun was setting, and Kei looked at his watch.

"It's getting late..." Kei said while looking at the sunset. "We should go eat. Want to go to a restaurant?"

"Sure." Hikari replied cheerfully.

(After Hikari and Kei had arrived at the resteraunt.)

The restaurant was very fancy, and Hikari and Kei got a WHOLE room to themselves sense they where premium guests.

They sat on opposite sides of the table.

Hikari suddenly got an alarming thought in her head. _It's just like a date! We are eating together at night, and we are all alone!_ Hikari blushed.

The waiter arived, and took Hikari and Kei's order. The waiter left, and Hikari and Kei where left alone again.

"Um..." Hikari murmured loud enough for Kei to hear.

"Yes, Hikari?"

"You still like me, right?"

"I'll always like you, Hikari." Kei replied.

"No, not in a friend way..." Hikari had trouble saying her sentence.

"I love you, Hikari."

Hikari was blushing really hard now. "Would you be happy if you knew I loved you?"

Kei's eyes widened. He leaned over from his seat, took Hikari's face in his hands, and kissed her.

When Kei let go and sat back down, Hikari started blushing even harder.

The waiter arrived with the food, and they ate.

During the meal, Kei spoke up. "Hikari, do you love me, in a romantic way? Or in a friend way?"

Kei expected Hikari to happily say, 'I love you as a friend, Takishima!' Or something like that.

"... I- In a romantic way..."

Kei felt his face warm up.

They finished eating, and Kei payed for the meal. They went back to the room.

_**Thanks for reading! I got a lot of story favorites and story subscribers, but no reviews. Please review :)!**_


	6. Day 6

_**Hey! I just finished reading the S.A manga. I didn't know about Iori when I started writing this story, so I guess my idea of a love triangle was already used. Anyways, enjoy! (It's the semi final chapter)**_

Hikari stepped off the grand cruise ship, and onto the deck.

Hikari, Tamaki, and Kei where now in Hawaii!

(The ship was going to wait there from 10:00 am, the current time, until 10:00 pm, so the passengers have a chance to explore the island. After everyone was back on board, the ship was going back to Japan)

"Where should we go first?" Tamaki asked cheerfully. "We could go souvenir shopping, we could tour the island, or we could explore the deep tropical jungles!"

Hikari grinned. "Yes! Lets explore deep tropical jungles!"

Kei felt a bit jealous when he saw Hikari and Tamaki being extra cheerful towards each other, but he remembered what Hikari said to him yesterday.

_**She told me she is in love with me...**_

The feeling in Kei's gut subsided.

"How about you, Takishima? Do you want to explore the jungle?"

Kei couldn't say no. "Sure. Sounds fun."

(After Hikari, Kei, and Tamaki had found a deep jungle perfect to explore.)

"Alright! Lets go!" Hikari said happily.

They entered the deep, dense jungle.

It was very shady and cool because of all the trees.

Tamaki kept stepping on fallen branches and screaming, because he said they looked like snakes.

Tamaki was leading. A few times Hikari suggested that she go first so Tamaki wouldn't keep getting freaked out of tree branches, but each time, he had said that he wanted to be brave and face his fears. And every time Tamaki screamed, Kei would smirk from the back of the line.

Finally, Tamaki stopped screamed whenever he stepped on a branch.

But this time, he actually stepped on a huge, snake!

"Um... Tamaki..." Hikari said.

"Don't worry. It's just another tree bran- AHHHH!" Tamaki started screeched when he looked down at what was the so called, 'tree branch.'

A garner snake was coiled around his ankle.

Kei held in his laughter, and started smirking again.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE!" Tamaki started running in circles with the snake still wrapped around his ankle.

Hikari grabbed the snake off of Tamaki's ankle and flung it to the right as far as she could. "There. It's gone."

"Phew!" Tamaki breathed and wiped the sweat off his four head. "I thought I was a goner."

"Does that mean that Hikari-Chan likes me?" Tamaki asked suddenly.

"Um..." Hikari said._** I was just saving him to help him!**_

He got closer to her. "Am I right?"

A dark aura started coming from Kei's presence.

Kei walked over to Tamaki, pulled him away from Hikari, and flung him to the ground in chibi style.

"Oww!" Tamaki complained while still on the ground.

"Hikari told me she loves me in a romantic way yesterday." Kei said coldly.

"WHAA?" Tamaki sat up and looked at Kei stupidly.

"Isn't that right, Hikari?"

Kei started to look at Hikari with his charming look that would make any girl blush.

Hikari didn't know what to do. She was to embarrassed to say yes, and it would hurt Kei to say no.

"AHH!" Hikari sprinted through the tree's.

"Hikari!" Kei chased after her. He didn't want her to get lost.

Tamaki still had a stupid look on his face and hadn't moved sense Kei had said, 'Hikari told me she loves me in a romantic way yesterday'

Kei continued chasing after Hikari.

The chase seemed to go on forever.

Hikari kept making turns.

Finally, Kei caught up with her.

She continued running. She sprinted a small cave and hid in the corner.

Kei sat in the corner with her. They where both panting from lack of breath.

"I think we are lost. Do you remember the way back, Takishima?" Hikari said between breaths.

Kei caught his breath. "Nope. We took to many turns."

"I'm really sorry. It's just-"

"I know. You don't have to apolagize." Kei said. He hated seeing Hikari like this.

"Well, it's getting dark anyways. I'm sure Tamaki will find us sooner or later. Lets just stay here for the night." Hikari said.

Kei nodded. He leaned against the cave wall.

"Um... Takishima..." Hikari murmured softly.

"Yes, Hikari?"

She started fidgeting trying to find her words. "Do you want do go out on a date with me this saturday?" (The current day is Thursday)

She slowly looked at Kei to see what he thought.

He was blushing. He lowered his head so his hair was blocking halve of his face.

"Um... Well.. that is... if you aren't busy and all. But I thought it would be really fun to go with you. Beause I** love you**..." She gulped and said the last word. "Kei..."

_**I can't control myself anymore. Please, just one kiss...**_ Kei thought.

He pinned Hikari to the ground and crashed his lips on hers.

Hikari was unsure at first, but then she responded and started to kiss him back.

Kei stopped kissing her, but her was still over her.

She was blushing, but she smiled at him lovingly.

Kei slowly unbuttoned her top. He was blushing like crazy. He's never done something like this before.

Kei recoiled._** I can't do anything like that. We aren't even dating yet! For now, we should just kiss.**_

He nibbled on her lower lip, and started to trace her lip with his tongue.

Hikari's back started to ache from being pressed on the ground.

It was almost like Kei read Hikari's mind. He pulled her up, and pressed her against him.

He had his arms around her waist, and her arms where around his neck.

He stroked her soft black hair to keep his hands from trying to touch, _**those**_.

Kei felt Hikari stop kissing him. He pulled her back slightly so he could see her face.

She had fallen asleep.

_**I guess she is tired from going through the jungle all day. And now this...**_

He buttoned her shirt back up and laid her on the ground.

Kei lied down next to her and let sleep claim him.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	7. Day 7 FINAL CHAPTER

_**Hi! I just finished the 6th chapter. I'm going to write the last chapter now.**_

/Day 7/

(Tamaki had ended up finding Hikari and Kei before the boat had to leave. They safely returned home to japan. Now it's the last day of spring break, and Hikari is getting ready for her date with Kei. Tamaki was already aware they where going on a date, and he is going to stay home. The date is from 6:00 pm, to 10:00, pm. The time is currently 5:00 pm.)

Hikari was sitting in her room, fidgeting._** I want to look nice for Takishima, but I don't know anything about clothes. Akira? She would get mad that Takishima and I are going on a date. I know! I'll call Sakura.**_

Hikari pulled her phone out of her back pocket, flipped it open, and called Sakura.

Sakura answered right away. "Hello?"

"Sakura, it's Hikari."

"Oh hi Hikari!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Why are you calling?"

Hikari quickly explained her dating situation with Kei.

Sakura squealed. "OOH! A date! I'll be right over."

"Wait." Hikari said. "I don't want Takishima to know. So just bring over 1 outfit in secret."

"Got it!"

Hikari closed her phone, and put it in her pocket._** Takishima is in Atsushi's room doing his work. I'll just get the door in secret...**_

(After about twelve minutes...)

Someone knocked loudly on the door. Hikari sprinted downstairs.

Unfortunately for her, Takishima was on the couch doing his work. He sat up to get the door.

Hikari bolted in front of him. "No! Thats okay. I'll get it."

Kei shrugged, and sat back down.

Hikari quickly went outside to meet Sakura.

Sakura handed Hikari a small bag.

Sakura winked playfully. "Have fun tonight!"

Hikari stuffed the bag under her shirt.

Kei looked out the window to see who Hikari was seeing.

He saw her hide something in her shirt, and curiosity tugged at him.

She came inside, facing the opposite direction from Kei to make sure he didn't see she was hiding something in her shirt.

"What did you hide in your shirt, Miss Second Place?"

"N- Nothing! Nothing at all!" Hikari stammered.

She swiftly ran upstairs into her bedroom.

She closed her door and opened the bag.

(An hour later)

Hikari went downstairs in her outfit.

Kei was standing downstairs, waiting. When he saw Hikari, his eyes widened like saucers.

She was a dark red dress, a sexy color that suits her. The dress came to the bottom of her upper leg, revealing her long, slender legs. The dress was simple yet it made her look sexy.

Kei gave himself a mental slap._** Stop thinking those thoughts, you perverted old man!**_

"Where are we going?" Hikari asked.

"I had to things in mind. First, do you like roller skating?"

Hikari grinned. "I love roller skating!"

Kei smiled at her lovingly, which made Hikari blush. "Then lets go skating."

(After Hikari and Kei had driven to the skating rink, bought rental skates, and put them on)

"I'm so going to beat you, Takishima! I'm awesome at roller skating!" Hikari boasted.

Kei smirked. "Lets see about that... Miss Second Place."

"You mean Miss First Place!" Hikari shot back and entered the skating rink.

(The skating rink is indoors, and they play music while everyone is skating)

Currently, a dance song was playing.

Hikari quickly skated and made sure she was ahead of Kei.

Kei skated up beside her. "Sorry, Miss Second Place."

Kei went ahead of her. Hikari easily skated ahead of him.

_**She's a amazing skater, almost as good as me...**_ Kei thought.

Hikari smirked triumphantly. "I's that all you got, Takishima?"

Kei shook his head and burst ahead of her.

The song changed to a slower song.

Kei skated in front of Hikari, blocking her. "Do you know how to dance while skating?"

Hikari grinned. "Yep!"

Kei took Hikari hands. He skated backwards. And they... Well... danced while skating. (This scene is to hard to describe)

A lot of people stopped skating to watch Hikari and Kei dance while skating.

Kei lifted Hikari in the air, and then placed her on the rink floor for a finale.

90% of the people in the rank clapped.

"Good job, Miss Second Place." Kei teased.

Hikari growled. "I dare you to say that again."

"Miss Second Place, Miss Second Place, Miss Second Place."

Hikari started chasing after Kei while he while stayed close ahead of her, laughing.

The song changed to a very slow song.

Kei slowed down for Hikari to catch up to him.

Before Kei took Hikari's hand, she did it first.

He looked at her with love, and Hikari smiled brightly at him.

(After skating.)

"Where to next?" Hikari asked.

"You know how to bowl, right?"

Hikari smirked. "Now that's something I'll beat you in."

Kei laughed. "Well see about that."

(After Hikari and Kei had gone to the bowling alley, payed for their bowling shoes and gotten their bowling balls)

"You go first." Kei said.

Hikari nodded. (The bowling lane was already set up.)

She bowled a nine, and a one.

"Spare!" She shouted happily.

Kei smirked, and took his bowling ball.

He bowled a strike right away.

Hikari put on a pout y face.

Kei blushed at how cute that was.

"Your turn, Miss Second Place." Kei teased.

As he passed, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Hikari blushed. She grabbed her bowling ball, and bowled a easy strike.

"Hah! I'm ahead now Takishima!"

Kei bowled another strike. "I got a Turkey." Kei said.

Hikari gave him a quick silent treatment, and bowled.

"Strike! Now I have a Turkey! Take that Takishima!" Hikari exclaimed.

It was the last inning. Kei bowled yet another strike.

"Perfect score. Your turn."

Hikari took a deep breath. _**This is my chance! At least I'll tie with Takishima!**_

She bowled a 8 and a 1.

"Damn." Hikari hissed under her breath.

Hikari took out her phone, flipped it open, and read the time. _**8:30 pm.**_

"Do you have anything else planned, Takishima? We still have a hour and a half."

"Yep." Kei replied. "A quick trip to the beach to watch the sunset."

(When Hikari and Kei arrived at the beach)

The beach was deserted because it was so late at night.

They sat on a bench, watching the amazing sunset.

The sky was painted a burnt orange, and different shades of red merged with the orange.

"Wow..." Hikari breathed.

Kei put his hand on Hikari while they watched the sunset.

"You know, Hikari. I have been in love with you sense elemantary..." Kei murmured loud enough for Hikari to hear.

Hikari blushed. "Really?"

"Yep."

"But why?"

"At first, when you kept challenging me as a kid, it was kind of annoying..." Kei started. "Do you remember when I purposely lost at the challenge to get you to leave me alone?" (That happened in the manga, for those who only watched the anime)

"Yeah." Hikari responded.

"But you knew I was faking my loss, and you had cried out, I don't want to loose to you because of a fake! Because then it doesn't count! I want to beat you fair and square!" (I think that's what she said)

"And that's when I feel in love with you..." Kei finished.

Hikari felt more heat rush to her face.

"You always brought a smile to my face, which is something no one else can do. You are always kind to me. You may think you haven't been number one at anything that involves me..." Kei explained.

Kei pointed at his heart. "But you have always been number one in my heart."

"Your the kindest, and the most beautiful person I have ever known. Hikari, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hikari blushed really hard. "Yes, Kei. I will."

Kei pulled Hikari into a deep kiss.

_The End..._

_**Thanks to all who read and reviewed Love Triangle and Hikari's Spring Break. I'm only in 5th grade and haven't had any writing classes or stuff like that, but I hope you still enjoyed. **_


End file.
